<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's you again by literatiruinedme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981277">it's you again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme'>literatiruinedme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exs to Lovers, F/M, Time Jump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a meeting at the movies</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Original Female Character(s), Jughead Jones/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's you again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by a photo of comic!betty in a suit and a great converstaion with the loml, iconicbeanie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why are we going to see this?” Jughead whispered as he followed Tyler down the walkway of the dark movie theatre. </p><p>“<em> Because </em> I was the one who won our little bet, so I get to pick the movie.” Tyler reached back for Jughead's hand when he stopped next to a few empty seats.</p><p>Jughead sat down first, setting how popcorn on his lap before threading his fingers through Tyler's. “Fine,” he conceded quietly. “I'll shut up.”</p><p>“Good boy.”</p><p>Jughead smiled to himself when Tyler kissed his temple before settling in for the sappy romance movie. He relaxed when Tyler's fingers untangled with his before resting against Jughead's thigh, the weight familiar and comforting.</p><p>The movie wasn't bad, but Jughead's focus kept jockeying between the possessive hand on his thigh over to the girls a few seats over, whispering to one another and stifling giggles. Had he cared about the storyline, he may have said something, but his arm wrapped around Tyler's and his head fit so well on his shoulder, that he couldn't find it in him to care.</p><p>As the credits began to roll and the lights finally began to fade up, Jughead turned to Tyler, about to suggest they get up when a voice from the past cut through his line of thought. </p><p>“Oh my god, Juggie?”</p><p>Jughead's eyes went wide as his head snapped towards the other end of the aisle, to a pair of familiar green eyes. “Betty?” he asked, aghast.</p><p>She smiled, looking back at the woman with a death grip on her hand before meeting his gaze again. “You were dragged along, right?”</p><p>He fought off a blush as he nodded.</p><p>“Is that who I think it is?” Tyler whispered in his ear.</p><p>Jughead swallowed before nodding again, too choked up to speak. </p><p>A woman with cropped black hair, sharp eyeliner, and a taste for men's fashion leaned forward, staring Jughead down before her eyes widened in recognition. “Oh, shit, you both did the gay thing,” she laughed.</p><p>Betty rolled her eyes despite the smile on her lips, she leaned back to whisper something in the other woman's ear before turning to Jughead and Tyler. “Would you two like to join us for dinner?”</p><hr/><p>As they ate in the little Manhattan diner, Jughead couldn't shake the unsettled feeling in his chest as he sat across from Betty's new girlfriend.</p><p><em> Jus </em>, short for Justine, sat with her arm around Betty's shoulders, absentmindedly stirring her milkshake with her straw as she listened to Betty speak. Under the blue and red neon of the diner, he noticed silver sparkles along her eyelids and a chain around her neck, along with her hand cut muscle tee that had been hidden under the leather jacket hanging at the edge of the booth.</p><p>Tyler's foot knocked into Jughead's after a moment, startling him.</p><p>“What?” he asked, breath catching as Tyler pulled him closer, a small smile on his lips.</p><p>“Relax, baby.”</p><p>Jughead hummed in acknowledgement, glancing down at the burger he hadn't touched since it had been dropped off a handful of minutes ago. </p><p>“So,” Tyler began, reaching up to cup the back of Jughead's neck possessively. “How'd you two meet?”</p><p>“Someone-” Jus glanced over at Betty with a teasing smile. “Kept finding her way into my studio while I was developing photos.”</p><p>“It looked exactly like my art room from the outside, sorry,” Betty apologized with a teasing roll of her eyes. </p><p>“I think you did it on purpose after the first time.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“You liked me,” Jus sang teasingly.</p><p>“Whatever, dummy.” Betty rolled her eyes before glancing back at Jughead, her gaze warm, yet just as sharp as he remembered. “How'd you let anyone tie you down?” she asked, a bright smile on her lips.</p><p>Jughead glanced up at Tyler, wordlessly begging him to take the lead.</p><p>“I had a copy of some serial killer novel and this one-” He pulled Jughead closer, kissing his forehead. “Wanted it badly enough that he found out where I lived on campus and came for it personally.”</p><p>Jughead smiled, looking down at his lap for a minute before nodding. The first time he had ever met Tyler, Jughead had been confronted with his now-boyfriend soaking wet, a towel around his waist as water dripped from his short blonde hair. “It was on the New Orleans Axe Man.”</p><p>Tyler hummed, acknowledging but dismissing the specification as if it didn't matter to him.</p><p>Jughead's smile faltered as he looked down to pick at his fries.</p><p>Tyler was wonderful, really, but sometimes his dismissiveness hurt.</p><p>“You take photos?” Tyler asked Jus.</p><p>She nodded. “Yeah, Betty was one of my models and we started talking and one thing led to another and we ended up hooking up-”</p><p>“<em> Dating </em>,” Betty corrected quickly, a pointed furrow of her brow giving away her annoyance.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jus said slowly, watching Betty pointedly before glancing back at Tyler. “Anyway, we came back here after school let out. Betty has this rad studio that I literally have no idea how she affords.”</p><p>Betty shrugged. “Manhattan is for people who want to burn their money and touch all of their walls without standing up.”</p><p>“Where are you now?” Tyler asked.</p><p>“Flatbush.”</p><p>“That's not a bad spot.”</p><p>Betty shook her head. “It's enough for now.”</p><p>Tyler hummed, finishing up the last of his food before dusting off his hands. He grabbed Jughead's chin, guiding him in for a parting kiss before inching out of the booth. “I need to hit the head, I'll be back.”</p><p>Jughead nodded, sinking into the booth as Betty let Jus out of the same reason. He immediately felt himself relax as the air seemed to thin out from the awkward tension surrounding him. “How long have you been together?” Jughead asked softly, unsure why he was trying to make small talk.</p><p>“Just a few months. We met in September and started dating in January.”</p><p>He nodded, chewing on a cold fry.</p><p>“You guys?”</p><p>“About a year.” Jughead shrugged. “We broke up over the winter break, so I don't know if that's counts as less than-”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Betty asked, genuine concern on her face.</p><p>“He's a great guy, he just gets dismissive sometimes.” Jughead grabbed another fry. “We haven't slept together, but he wants to...he's a little pushy, even.” Jughead bit his tongue for spilling his secrets to Betty as if no time had passed at all. “I'm just not ready,” he finally blurted out.</p><p>Betty smiled shyly as she nodded her head. “I'm the same way.” She reached out for his hand, pausing at the last second before resting it on the table. “She makes fun of us for being the only slow-moving lesbian relationship.” Despite the smile on her lips as she said it, Jughead recognized the hurt in her eyes. “She's cool.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Betty nodded. “She's gotten me stoned a few times.”</p><p>Jughead couldn't help but smile genuinely. “Oh yeah?”</p><p>Her cheeks twinged the prettiest pink. “Yeah,” she breathed. “You may like it, honestly. I really get your love of food now.”</p><p>He chuckled. “That's good.”</p><p>She hummed, glancing over her shoulder as Tyler and Jus emerged from the bathrooms, stopping by the counter. “Do you even like him?”</p><p>Jughead's eyes widened. “What?”</p><p>“He's smart and he's nice, but you look like an unhappy trophy wife.”</p><p>He scoffed. “Oh yeah, and I'm sure you're happy being <em> one of </em> her models.” The hurt written across her face broke his heart. “Betty-”</p><p>“I don't think she thinks we're mutually exclusive.” Betty's hands curled into fists at the edge of the table. “I deserve it, but-” She shook her head. </p><p>“You don't deserve that,” Jughead said without another thought. “Everyone has their sins from adolescence, but that doesn't mean you deserve to be hurt.”</p><p>Betty hummed, glancing over her shoulder before meeting his gaze again. “I have an idea.”</p><p>Jughead raised a brow.</p><p>“Do you want to get out of here?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>